Wrapped or unwrapped rolled products or cylindrical, or generally cylindrical (herein “cylindrical), products, such as rolls of paper towels, shop towels, toilet tissue, or cylindrical containers of products, for example, or stacks or groups thereof, are hard to control during a manufacturing and/or a packing operation when they are resting on their sides (i.e., a longitudinal axis of the rolled or cylindrical products extends in a direction generally parallel to a surface on which they are resting) owing to the round or substantially round outer surface of the rolled or cylindrical products. To obtain control of the rolled or cylindrical products, it is desirable to control them from at least three sides to inhibit them rolling. Stacking or grouping rolled or cylindrical products may also be cumbersome since the rolled or cylindrical products have a tendency to roll relative to each other, especially when placed on top of each other. Some rolled or cylindrical products may typically be packaged into packages that are generally square or rectangular in shape. As such, the rolled or cylindrical products are usually conveyed into a packaging operation, such as a cartoning operation, a case packing operation, a wrapping or shrinkwrapping operation, or a bundling operation, for example, in this form when they are resting on their rounded sides. A generally rectangular or square grouping of rolled or cylindrical products, however, needs to be supported on at least three sides, to maintain this configuration. Without this support, the generally rectangular or square grouping will fall apart owing to the round outer surface of the sides of the rolled or cylindrical products. The grouping of the rolled or cylindrical products may have multiple rows, columns, and/or layers which require support. What is needed are methods of transporting rolled or cylindrical products in a stack or a grouping where the rolled or cylindrical products have greater stability and require support on less than three sides.